Full Bloom Pretty Cure
is a Pretty Cure fanseries created by Cure Ageha. The series' theme is poisonous flower. Story In a distant dimension, there was small fairy kingdom called Florets where the flower fairies reside. The flower fairies lived peacefully until one day, a horde of beasts suddenly invaded Florets and wrecked havoc. The fairies tried to fight back but they were no match for the beasts. Unable to bear the sight of his birthplace being torn down into pieces, a young flower fairy named Adonis opened the seal of a sacred power, the Cure Seeds, in hope he could use it to defeat the beasts. Much to his surprise, the Cure Seeds refused to lend him power and instead, they flew off to different dimension. Realizing the grave mistake he had made, Adonis chase after the Cure Seeds to the human world. There he found out that the Cure Seeds had rooted inside two human girls and just right when he was about to ask for their cooperation to save Florets, the beasts appeared and started invading the human world as well. Characters Pretty Cures - Team Adonis * Yarisaki Sayaka / Cure Aconitum A lone wolf who just transfered into namename school. She has cold demeanour which makes her unapproachable; it's as if there was an invisible wall between her and everyone else. Her having hard time adjusting with her new environment was mostly due to an incident that took place in her old school. She was once a more friendlier and cheerful girl who loved getting surrounded by friends. She used to be part of a lacrosse club and was the ace of team. But then she got shun away by her own teammates due to a mistake she made in an important match. She was heartbroken by how they treated her and since then she decided not to believe in friendship anymore. Only after her meeting with Ririe and becoming precures with her, she was able to slowly overcome her fear of being rejected and was able to break the invisible wall around her. As cure Aconitum, she is specialized in offense and uses a spear to pierce through the beast's heart, effectively destroying their source of power, the Kodoku seed. * Sanzu Ririe / Cure Lycoris A girl in Sayaka's class who never showed up since the start of school year. She was surrounded in mystery, as no one knew why she disappeared like that. The truth was, she had been secluding herself from the society following the death of her family. She strongly believed that she was a bad luck bringer that brought misfortune to people around her, and ultimately the cause of tragic accident that took her parents' life. Her fateful encounter with Sayaka caused a Cure Seed to root into her and awakened her cure power. She was able to overcome her fear of losing someone important and eventually decided to fight to protect those who were dear to her instead of running away and blaming her fate. As Cure Lycoris, she is specialized in defense and uses barrier to both fight and protect. Pretty Cures - Team Narcissus * Mizushima Tama / Cure Cicuta The only daughter of a big hospital director. Despite having a lot friends and admirers, she feels like no one ever truly loves her. The believes that they only follow her around because of her father's wealth. The only person she considers as real friend is Amane, whom she lovingly call "Fururun". She is very clingy and afraid of losing the latter. As Cure Cicuta, she fights with knuckles. She is the powerhouse of the duo. * Furusato "Fururun" Amane / Cure Hydrangea A soft spoken girl with frail body. She gets sick very easily and is frequently hospitalized. Because of this she rarely get the chance to go to school and her only friend is Tama. She becomes a completely different person when she transforms into a cure. She becomes very ruthless and cold, and she is also the one who came up with the idea of destroying the beasts as it's a lot more efficient and takes less time than trying to purify them. As Cure Hydrangea she uses flower-shaped shuriken to support Cicuta's from distant. She is the brain of the duo. Flower Fairies of Florets * Adonis A young flower fairy who sincerely loves Flora and everyone who live there. He is clumsy and tends to act without thinking, thus resulting him accidentally letting the Cure Seeds to escape to the human world. * Narcissus The second flower fairy who went to human world. Unlike Adonis, he was officially sent to the human world to retrieve the lost Cure Seeds. He was initially upset at the Adonis for causing Flora even more trouble and refuses to cooperate the latter. * Poppy A mysterious child who keeps appearing in front of the cures. She later reveals herself to be an irregular case of Cure Seed which manifest itself into a persona rather than rooting (bonding) into a human being. She gives power ups to the cures through "doping" and helps the cures access their toxic form. Villains * Doctor A / Angel's Trumpet The real mastermind of the beasts attack. Like Poppy she was originally a Cure Seed which manifest into a person a long time ago and ran away from Florets to avoid the seal. She uses her poison to make Kodoku Seeds and controls the beasts with hallucination. * Pest Trio: Rat, Slug & Moth They were three out of many animal fairies from a neighboring kingdom, Faunus, who were turned into beasts and made to attack Florets. * The Beasts Monster of the week. They're made by planting Kodoku Seeds into animals or humans. Items *'Cure Seeds' *'Kodoku Seeds' Locations *'Florets' *'Faunus' *'Hanakazari Town' Trivia * The cure names are derived from their image flower's genus ** Aconitum lycoctonum - wolf's bane ** Lycoris radiata - red spider lily ** Cicuta maculata - spotted water hemlock ** Hydrangea macrophylla - nikko blue hydrangea * Adonis and Narcissus are both flower genus that are named after greek mythology figures * Poppy's image flower is opium poppy (Papaver somniferum). Opium can be used as either medicine or illegal drugs depends on how it's handled. * Kodoku has two meaning: 1) poisonous magic, 2) solitude. Category:Fanseries